oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Update:It's Christmas Time
This week is our final update of the year so we're going out in style! 2017's Christmas event is sure to be one to remember! Lots of people like a Christmas vacation; Santa is no exception. While he’s taking this remarkably ill-timed break, he's deputised the Wise Old Man of Draynor Village to fill in for him. The Wise Old Man has a mixed reputation for honesty, but he's definitely got the right kind of beard. So what could possibly go wrong? The event will be in-game until the 4th January 2018, giving plenty of time to head on over to Draynor village and lend a helping hand this festive season! Once again, we'd like to point out that this will be our last scheduled update of the year! The next scheduled update will be on the 4th January which will see the release of Dragon Slayer II! Whilst there will be many projects not listed below which we're actively working on (like mobile), here's a few things you can expect to see throughout 2018: *We are anticipating there will be plenty of feedback on the new training activities and rewards introduced as part of Dragon Slayer II and will be ready to make any changes when necessary. *We'll be looking to clear up the remaining QoL offerings from October's Poll, such as the new leather shields, adjustments to fossil island from our previous poll and the Farming timer re-work. *The Barbarian Assault Range Rework is ready for testing, so should be expected to be made live for early next year. *February will primarily be a QoL month alongside focusing on Old School's 5th birthday! *March we'll be looking at the next round of Deadman game modes alongside Easter. *Whilst all of this is happening, Raids 2 will be in development! We'll be spending as much time as possible collecting your feedback on the mechanics whilst working closely to find suitable rewards. 2017 has been a fantastic year for Old School RuneScape and we couldn't have done it without you. We hope you all have a fantastic Winter break and we look forward to seeing you all in-game over the coming weeks! Here's to 2018! *12 Days of Dragon Sleigher will begin from the 25th December! This is a brand new community event in which players will be given daily riddles via our Twitter, Facebook and Instagram to solve in game. This will then cause 20 minutes of holiday items to spawn based on how many people are in the location at the time! Make sure you keep an eye on all of our social channels! *The Mage Arena II miniquest is now listed in the correct colour on the quest list. *A confirmation message has been added for players trying to bury bones in the temple where the new Prayer-training activity is. *The Santa and Anti Santa boots have been adjusted to fix some graphical issues caused when combined with certain items. Discuss this update on our forums. Mods Archie, Ash, Ayiza, Curse, Ed, Ghost, Jed, John C, Kieren, Mat K, Maz, Roq, Ry, Stone, Sween, TomH, Weath, West & Wolf ''The Old School Team